Shiori Kanzaki
Shiori Kanzaki (神崎 シオリ Kanzaki Shiori) is the main protagonist of the game. Appearance Shiori is a young girl around the age of 19, with short brown hair and brown eyes. She tends to wear bright colors, as her main outfit consists of an orange hair ribbon, a long, yellow short-sleeved shirt with a pair of jean shorts and red sneakers. At the beginning of the game, she's shown wearing dark clothing, most likely in mourning for her lost parents. Personality Shiori tends to get along with most people and acts very pacifistic to everyone she meets in game. She's very respectful and ends every name with a -san. Shiori seems to be the cheerful yet intelligent and serious type. She's very loyal and will help in anyway she can, especially to a very, very close friend. This is proven by her actions as a child and further into the game. She never seems to cry and is quite strong for her age. She perhaps has almost zero spiritual sense. She is very studious and is very determined thoughout the game and her life. History At the start of the game, Shiori wakes up in her room and cleans up the funeral papers before finding a photo of her father as a child and a man she assumes is her grandfather. There is an address written on the back: Azakawa Village. After some time, Shiori's summer holiday approaches and since she has nothing better to do, she decides to visit Azakawa Village. She takes a train to the bus station to the village. However, she waits at the bus station for almost a whole day. Shiori is eventually found by Officer Mochizuki, who informs her that the bus station is out of use, and drives her to the museum of Azakawa Village (also the emergency lodging house). Relationships As the main character in the game, Shiori gets along well with people, but thinks more highly of some people. *Suga Koutarou Shiori and Suga have been friends for their entire life and Shiori thinks of him as a very sweet and caring person. Her relationship with Suga is touched upon a lot during the story, and as it starts off, she was afraid of his tall demanor. After getting to know him (again), she begins to think of him as a very respectful person, even going so far as stating she's impressed by him and his actions. They're practically inseperable, and Shiori states she feels some sort of regret for forgetting such an important character in her life. *Sakuma Miyako Shiori thinks of Sakuma as a little sister figure, or a child she has to look after. She acts like an older sister to her, speaking to her in a very wise tone and commenting about what a 'cute kid' she is. She seems to be very protective of Sakuma, as she willingly walks into the forest to save her, and seems very worried throughout her entire dissapearance (though it could be a severe case of nostalgia hitting her subconciously). *Mochizuki Yousuke Shiori treats Mochizuki with respect and friendliness, and seems to admire him because of his job as a policeman, though often remarks he seems very passive throughout the entirety of the game. Gallery Shiori3.png Shiori2.png Shiori1.png shiori4.png|Face Set 4 shiori5.png|Face Set 6 shiori6.PNG|Face Set 7 Category:Main Characters